1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and installation for cooling slaughtered poultry.
2. Description of Related Art
When poultry are slaughtered, legs, neck, feathers and entrails are removed. The slaughtered poultry then has to be cooled. Cooling with air has the drawback that it takes place over a long period of time and the slaughtered poultry acquires grey-yellow color with dark blotches. In addition, there occurs a weight loss (up to 3%).
According to another known method, slaughtered poultry is displaced in a screw spindle in counterflow to water. Because the poultry birds lie against each other in the spindle they are mangled, whereby insufficient cooling occurs and cooling must continue for a long period before a desired temperature of below +4° C. is reached. In addition, the amount of water used is considerable.